weihnachtenfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Christmas (Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten)
Last Christmas (Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten) ist ein Lied des Minialbums Mein Herz macht Bumm! der Wise Guys. Es ist ein Cover des bekannten Weihnachtsliedes Last Christmas von Wham!. Lyrics Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten schenkt’ ich dir mein Herz, aber schon am nächsten Tag warfst du es weg. So ein Schmerz! Dieses Jahr ist klar, dass ich mir meine Tränen spar’: ...Mein Herz bekommt eine And’re! Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten: Eiskaltes Wetter. Ich irre durch die Straßen, in den Haaren Lametta. Tränen in den Augen, Bauchweh von der Weihnachtsganz. Und aus allen Fenstern schimmert dieser Weihnachtsglanz. Aber mir ist voll so nicht zum Feiern zumute, --> ich hab alles verlorn, alles Schöne und Gute. Kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast. ...ich hätt’ mir fast ne Weihnachtskugel verpasst! Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten schenkt’ ich dir mein Herz, aber schon am nächsten Tag warfst du es weg. So ein Schmerz! Dieses Jahr ist klar, dass ich mir meine Tränen spar’: ...Mein Herz bekommt eine And’re! Letztes Jahr vor Weihnachten: Ich schlachte mein Sparschwein. Ich fahr in die Stadt und denk: Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich wollt dir so gern was ganz Besonderes schenken, Doch bei diesen Preisen ist da nicht dran zu denken. Zwar entfachst du in mir immer voll das Liebesfeuer, --> doch Parfüm von Chanel ist mir einfach zu teuer. Ich will dir Liebe schenken, Mann, das kann doch nicht sein! ...ich hoff mir fällt noch was ein! Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten schenkt’ ich dir mein Herz, aber schon am nächsten Tag warfst du es weg. So ein Schmerz! Dieses Jahr ist klar, dass ich mir meine Tränen spar’: ...Mein Herz bekommt eine And’re! Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt seh ich nen Stand mit bunten Kerzen, und auch nen Stand mit schönen bunten Lebkuchenherzen. die seh’n voll so lustig aus und sind auch voll billig. Ich geh zur Verkäuferin und sag: „Ey so eins will ich!“ Da stand drauf „Du süße Maus“ und ich hab’s dir gegeben, --> doch wie du reagiert hast, fand ich völlig daneben: Wenn ich heut’ dran denke, weine ich in mein Kissen: ...du hast es einfach in den Mülleimer geschmissen! Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten schenkt’ ich dir mein Herz, aber schon am nächsten Tag warfst du es weg. So ein Schmerz! Dieses Jahr ist klar, dass ich mir meine Tränen spar’: ...Mein Herz bekommt eine And’re! Ich hab dir mein Herz gegeben, ja, mir ist klar, dass es leider nur ein Herz aus Lebkuchen war. Ich hab dir mein Herz gegeben, doch im Endeffekt hat dir das wohl nicht so gut geschmeckt. Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten schenkt’ ich dir mein Herz, aber schon am nächsten Tag warfst du es weg. So ein Schmerz! Dieses Jahr ist klar, dass ich mir meine Tränen spar’: ...Mein Herz bekommt eine And’re! http://wiseguys.de/songtexte/details/last_christmas_a-huerth_version Spotify Externe Links *Offizielle Website von A.Hürth *offizielle Website der Wise Guys *Wikipediaartikel zu Mein Herz macht Bumm! Quellen Kategorie:Einzelne Lieder